


I Know Who You Are

by Darko_InChains



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Hate Crimes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Plot, Porn With Plot, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Revenge, Smut, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darko_InChains/pseuds/Darko_InChains
Summary: Después del gran acontecimiento en el show de Murray Franklin y de la gloriosa presentación ante su nueva horda de seguidores, el autoproclamado Joker, logra escapar escabulléndose entre la multitud. Sin embargo su tranquilidad no dura demasiado al encontrarse nuevamente en aprietos.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Derek Rogers, Arthur Fleck/Original Male Character, Joker/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	I Know Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola chicos!  
> En esta ocasión quise compartirles mi secuela alternativa de este pedazo de película. Me surgió la idea principalmente por las ganas de crear a un personaje que pueda de alguna manera interactuar en el entorno de esta Gotham corrupta, un personaje que tenga una historia, un origen y un desarrollo y que además pueda acompañar a Arthur en su nueva etapa como Príncipe del caos.

“Un Payaso y un triste Mimo se cruzan, Dios sabe que esto puede ser catastrófico”.

Después de todo el alboroto que ocasionó el incidente con Murray, Arthur corría lo más rápido de lo que sus cansadas piernas podían permitirle, su corazón estaba a punto de estallar y la fatiga se hacía presente, ese fue el momento en donde se culpó así mismo por fumar como un maldito descontrolado.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces giró hacia la derecha, en dirección a un callejón. Apresurado se escondió al costado de un contenedor rebosante de basura. Muy asustado y con la adrenalina al mil por ciento vio como los patrulleros se alejaban.  
Esa noche Gotham era inusualmente hermosa, parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría la lluvia, se podían ver los destellos de luz provenientes del centro de la ciudad producto de los disturbios y las explosiones que se escuchaban a lo lejos. El humo se esparcía por todos lados provocando incertidumbre entre los transeúntes, esto fue aprovechado por los diferentes grupos de protestantes, quienes tenían un par de cosas en común, un colosal deseo por hacer pagar a sus opresores y una máscara de payaso.  
Mientras el nuevo ídolo de la ciudad trataba de recuperar el aliento, empezó a reír, reía de verdad, por segunda vez en toda la noche y como muy pocas veces en su vida.  
La primera fue en frente de toda esa aglomeración, reunida para ver el nacimiento del Príncipe payaso del crimen. La sensación allí arriba, encima de esa patrulla destruida, fue caótica. Entre confusión, efusividad, con un porte elegante y con una sonrisa burlona realizó un baile digno de un hombre que se encontró a sí mismo. Pero ese momento de catarsis no podía durar para siempre, por más que lo quisiera.  
La policía empezó a llegar y los gritos de la multitud y las sirenas se mezclaron gradualmente. Después de maldecir y golpear, los payasos enmascarados atacaron a la policía que intentaba acercarse a su líder. En ese momento Joker, entre empujones y algunos golpes recibidos al azar logró escabullirse.  
Sentado solitario, mientras su risa se apagaba poco a poco, descansó su cabeza en la sucia pared de ese peligroso callejón.  
Perdido en sus recuerdos, reviviendo el quizás, mejor momento de toda su trágica existencia, suspiró.  
La sensación al jalar el gatillo, la fuerza del disparo y las gotas de sangre salpicadas en su rostro lo hacían adormecer. Por primera vez sintió que pertenecía a algo grande, que importaba.  
Pasaron unos pocos minutos y un agente de policía empezó a inspeccionar la calle detenidamente. Toda la tranquilidad que sentía hace un momento se esfumó, el inspector empezó a iluminar con su linterna todo el lugar. Era un joven policía que nervioso, caminaba a pasos lentos, con arma en mano y con furia en sus ojos. Eso lo hacía potencialmente peligroso.  
El ser casi descubierto por la linterna hizo que la tan insoportable risa de Arthur empezara a despertar, un dolor desgarrador ardía como lava burbujeante en su garganta. Con casi todas sus fuerzas empezó a tratar de taparse la boca con una mano mientras se estrangulaba con la otra.  
– ¡Basta, por favor, basta! –se repetía mentalmente, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared. Las lágrimas y los hipos también aparecieron – Maldita sea – Lloraba, segundos después la risa fue imposible de controlar – ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – Su risa quebrantada lo delató.  
El policía ni corto ni perezoso se apresuró hacia el callejón.  
– ¡Ahí estas maldito bastardo! – con su linterna pudo observar en una esquina a un payaso de rodillas, a punto de convulsionar y escondido entre las sombras. Se acercó lo suficiente como para pegar el cañón de su arma a la frente de Arthur. Pero no fue lo suficientemente brillante como para revisar la otra esquina del lugar y en fracción de segundos un hombre mucho más alto se lanzó encima de él.  
Primero lo masacró a golpes, Arthur podía observar que su salvador lo disfrutaba por la sonrisa en su rostro pero al mismo tiempo también podía notar un odio sobrecogedor, esto lo hizo estremecerse, pero no porque le intimidara, la ambigua expresión de ese hombre le llamo inmensamente la atención.  
Después de unos insoportables segundos, con un movimiento brusco le rompió el brazo derecho, el crujido del hueso al romperse y el desgarrador grito del policía provocó una sonrisa en Arthur, una tal cual a la que tuvo momentos después de matar al hijo de perra de Murray.  
– ¿Crees que eres importante? Patético pedazo de basura– Lo agarraba fuertemente del cabello y volvía a estrellar su rostro contra el pavimento.  
– L…Lo…siento…seño…– Un golpe más, uno más como ese y era hombre muerto.  
Pero no, el chico quería terminar por todo lo alto, le emocionaba tener un público al cual entretener, especialmente si su espectador principal era quién en estas últimas semanas se había convertido en su “héroe”.  
Con un movimiento rápido agarró el arma del policía, que estaba en el suelo.  
Y por último y como gran acto final… Le voló los sesos.  
–¡BUMMM! ¡SI! ¡JAJAJAJA! Maldito poli hijo de puta –Celebraba de manera impetuosa, una actitud no muy común en él– Toma lo que mereces– Miró fijamente a Arthur de manera cómplice, como si buscara su aprobación.  
Al verlo detenidamente, Arthur pudo observar que el chico era prácticamente un niño, uno muy alto por cierto, fácilmente llegaba al metro noventa. Su cabello era negro y desordenado, la contextura de su cuerpo era delgada, ligeros rasgos asiáticos resaltaban y sus facciones suaves debido a su juventud eran peligrosamente encantadoras pero su rostro cansado, una prominente cicatriz en su ceja derecha y su mirada opaca, casi vacía, era todo un contraste.  
Este niño ha vivido más de lo que un chico de su edad debería.  
Un gran charco de sangre se aproximaba al payaso y el joven de manera rápida le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.  
Una sonrisa dulce apareció en el rostro del menor y de manera sorpresiva el chico se colocó una máscara de payaso, una que Arthur no había alcanzado a ver con anterioridad.  
Sin soltarle la mano y apresurando el paso, dijo –Acompáñame, te sacaré de aquí.

…

¿Quién era?

Derek Rogers, un niño prodigio era el orgullo de su padre.  
Su hambre por el conocimiento era insaciable, le encantaba la poesía y el Jazz, como a su madre.  
Vivía con sus padres y con su adorado hermanito menor, Dennis, a quien sobreprotegía. Además de disfrutar de una hermosa residencia y un jardín bien cuidado, prácticamente vivía el sueño americano.  
Su padre era gerente de una prestigiosa empresa enfocada en la industria farmacéutica con sede en Nueva York y su madre, una mujer de carácter fuerte, dirigía su propio restaurant gourmet en la misma ciudad. 

Una vez al mes, sin excepción, conocían un nuevo lugar. Los primeros meses los emplearon en viajar a todos los estados de USA, después se extendieron y empezaron a conocer diferentes partes del mundo. Marshall, su padre, quería que sus hijos fueran personas con mentalidad amplia, conocedores, curiosos, personas de mundo, que sean buenos seres humanos. Se encargó de criarlos con buenos valores.  
Viajaron de Sudamérica hasta Asia. La familia realizó obras sociales en Rumania, Guatemala, Angola y a los niños les encantaba visitar a sus abuelos en el natal Japón de su madre.  
Era un agradable otoño y los delicados pétalos de un árbol de cerezo caían sobre los oscuros cabellos de un pequeño Derek, mientras que aferrado de la mano de su abuela, la acompañaba a hacer las compras. Tarareaba alegremente su canción favorita, una de Frank Sinatra. La mujer mayor trataba de acompañarlo en la canción pero su casi nulo nivel de inglés no se lo permitía. Era curioso ver como el pequeño le enseñaba a su abuelita, con una paciencia poco común en un niño de su edad. 

Las navidades eran asombrosas, en esa temporada era costumbre el pasar las festividades en su casa de campo en Memphis, Tennessee.  
Le encantaba acompañar a su padre a escoger el pino perfecto y ya con sus catorce años, él se consideraba lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudar a cargar el pino hasta casa, pero al final terminaba cansándose y el tío Simon era el que terminaba el trabajo, aunque claro, este siempre le daba el crédito.  
Después de ayudar a colocar las luces de navidad en la entrada de la casa con la ayuda de su hermano menor, quién en ese momento era sorpresivamente más alto que él, tomaba su bicicleta y salía con sus amigos de la zona.  
Aprendió a fumar con ellos, recorrían la ciudad en bicicleta con algo de dificultad por la nieve, bromeaban y robaban alguna que otra lata de cerveza en pequeñas tiendas. En ese mismo año perdió la virginidad con la única chica del grupo, Johanna Davidson, quien con una mirada dulce y una sonrisa de ensueño se adueñó de sus pensamientos.  
La cena navideña fue todo un éxito, la buena mano en la cocina de su madre nunca pasaba desapercibida. El pavo, los postres, todo, estuvo realmente exquisito. Toda la familia estaba reunida, tíos, abuelos, primos, primos lejanos, amigos…  
Era divertido ver a su padre hacer el ridículo, se notaba que estaba pasado de copas, pero Marshall siempre tuvo ese espíritu, siempre fue el alma de la fiesta.  
El ambiente era conmovedor, nostálgico.

¿Quién soy?

Esos momentos valían oro, Derek los atesoraba, su corazón se apretaba y lloraba en silencio contra la almohada, se hundía tanto a ella, con la intención de asfixiarse, pero después lo dejaba de intentar por la desesperación al sentir la falta de oxígeno. Siempre se recriminaba por su ineficiencia y el poco valor que tenía para acabar con su vida.  
Ya lo había intentado un par de veces, la primera vez intentó tomar un puñado entero de Valium pero esto solo le provocó mucho sueño, durmió como un tronco por casi tres días y como su jefe era un malnacido fue despedido de su interesantísimo trabajo como repartidor de comida tailandesa.  
La segunda vez fue aún más patética. Después de un día de mierda, quiso ahorcarse con las cortinas de su habitación. Ya estaba todo listo. La silla, un buen nudo y armado de valor, simplemente saltó.  
Gotham es una ciudad fría y muchos de los edificios tienen problemas con la humedad, las goteras y los techos descascarándose eran quejas de todos los días.  
El riel de las cortinas y el techo desgastado no pudo soportar el peso de un hombre de casi ochenta y tantos kilos. Un estruendoso ruido se hizo presente y un ardor agudo se hizo notar, se había cortado la cabeza con el metal del riel, pensó en solo dejarse llevar y desangrarse, pero para su buena o mala suerte un vecino alarmando por el escándalo llamó a emergencias.  
Cinco puntos en la cabeza y una temporada en el asilo Arkham fueron suficientes para que cesaran sus intentos de suicido pero no su rencor y apatía por la vida.  
Se había acostumbrado a solo vivir de recuerdos y únicamente salía de su pequeño y desordenado apartamento para asistir a su porquería de nuevo trabajo y lidiar con su asqueroso jefe, que por cierto lo acosaba sexualmente. Así que entre recibir mamadas y repartir volantes disfrazado de cualquier animal u objeto que se le ocurriera al dueño del local, podía costearse un lugar en dónde vivir y algo de comida.  
Claro hasta que en un día soleado en donde sudaba como un cerdo, no pudo evitar el atacar y amenazar a unos chicos idiotas.

…  
– Damas y caballeros, todo lo que pueda ver en la tienda a tan solo nueve dólares con cincuenta.  
No le pagaban lo suficiente para hacer el ridículo de esa manera, vestido de conejo y desfalleciendo por el calor, Derek trataba de entregar la mayor cantidad de volantes posibles a los transeúntes, quienes muchas veces solo pasaban de largo.  
– Niño, ven aquí – El propietario del negocio lo arrastró fuertemente de brazo llevándolo a un rincón – ¿Al menos podrías intentar ser un poco más carismático? – Declaró con evidente fastidio – No creo que a la gente le interese prestar atención a un muerto en vida como tú, has algo, no se… Canta, baila, es tu trabajo, se supone que te capacitan para hacer esta mierda.  
– Honestamente señor, no creo que las personas estén muy interesadas en entrar a una tienda de artículos sexuales a plena luz del día – Comentó secamente mientras se quitaba la parte superior del disfraz.  
– ¡Ponte eso de nuevo! Si tan solo no hubiera pagado por adelantado te votaría a patadas, muchacho incompetente – Entrando a la tienda – Si no haces nada al respecto juro por Dios que hablaré con tu jefe y te irás al diablo – Lo dejó.  
– Viejo infeliz – murmuró amargamente.  
Después de un largo rato siguiendo la misma táctica de solo entregar los volantes se dio cuenta que, efectivamente, tan solo tres personas se habían dignado a recibirlos y dos de ellos terminaron en el suelo.  
Por otra parte, no quería volver a tener problemas con Billy, su jefe. La última vez fue completamente desagradable con él, obligándolo a follarlo solo para compensar su mal rendimiento del día. Parecía que a Billy no le interesaba el que el chico fuera eficiente en su labor, realmente solo fue contratado para ser abusado. 

Billy era un asqueroso depravado.  
Y por permitirlo, Derek también se sentía como uno.

Con la dignidad hasta el suelo, el chico de carácter difícil se resignó a hacer algo al respecto. Así que, avergonzado, realizó una especie de baile muy mal sincronizado a la vez que anunciaba los descuentos del negocio.  
Las personas que pasaban por su lado lo comenzaron a notar, algunas jovencitas reían por lo bajo y otros solo observaban extrañados. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se diera cuenta que llamaba la atención, pero no de la manera que quería. Antes de ponerle fin a toda esta patética situación, un grupo de adolescentes se le pusieron en frente.  
– Hey conejito… conejito, baila para nosotros – Se burlaba uno de ellos.  
Sin prestar atención Derek empezó a quitarse el disfraz, empezando por cabeza del muñeco. Era absurdo seguir con esto, nadie compraría nada de todos modos. Ni a él mismo se le ocurriría a entrar allí.  
– ¿Eres retrasado? te dijo que bailaras – Exclamó otro muchacho.  
El más alto procedió a sacarse lo que quedaba del traje, quería salir de allí, ahora mismo. Se conocía, no quería cagarla esta vez.  
– ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Te vas a desnudar para nosotros? Puta.  
Seguían siendo ignorados.  
– Si, apuesto que es una puta, mira, trabaja para una tienda de depravados – Rieron en unísono – Y barata, sus servicios solo cuestan nueve dólares con cincuenta – La risa aumentó, llamando la atención de los que pasaban cerca.  
– Ha de ser un sucio homosexual, solo ellos compran esas porquerías – Comentó seriamente el que parecía ser el líder del grupo – Deberían erradicarlos a todos – Escupió.  
– No soy homosexual – Respondió finalmente en un tono neutral.  
– Entonces eres un maricón, joto de mierda – El adolescente empezaba a frustrarse, se podía notar como una vena le sobresalía de la sien mientras apretaba fuertemente su puño izquierdo.  
– No soy nada de eso – Anunció, dispuesto a entrar al pequeño local lo más rápido posible, solo quería ir por sus pertenencias y largarse.  
– Vuelve aquí zorra cobarde, no huyas – El líder lo sujetó fuertemente del cuello de la camiseta, manchando la blanquecina tela con sus sucios dedos.  
– Suéltame – Se soltó bruscamente del agarre, tomando el disfraz del suelo.  
Lo empujaron contra otro chico y cae al piso.  
Con una fuerza y rapidez impredecible, Derek se levanta, su postura cambia de forma radical. Ahora imponente daba la impresión de ser aún más grande de lo que ya era. Los chicos se intimidaron al segundo pero el líder, aunque asustado, con su terquedad característica volvió a ponerle las manos encima, agarrándole de un puñado el pecho de la camiseta.  
– Eres un cerdo – De puntillas, susurró el adolescente mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. Su agarre tomó más fuerza haciendo que el cuerpo de Derek se acercara más a él.  
Una mano pálida terminó en el cuello del menor, asfixiándolo y llevándolo al suelo para segundos después patearlo en las costillas sin piedad. Los demás chicos se acercaron tratando de detenerlo, jalándole la camiseta y golpeándolo por todos lados.  
Pero nada lo podía mover, estaba cegado, como un perro rabioso.  
– ¡Auxilio! ¡Lo va a matar! – Uno de los chicos lloriqueaba, tomó un de los brazos de Derek recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula.  
Ya con las costillas rotas el otro muchacho pedía clemencia.  
Todos los transeúntes se aglomeraron alrededor de la pelea. Un par de minutos después la policía apareció e interfirió, con la ayuda de algunos espectadores lo inmovilizaron, sosteniendo sus brazos y piernas mientras este pataleaba y maldecía.

…  
Tras ser despedido por segunda vez y a punto de ser desalojado, una noche antes de tener que mudarse a cualquier lugar, guardó todo lo que pudo en una pequeña y desgastada maleta y se fue de ahí, esto para evitar el pago obligatorio al dueño del recinto.  
Caminando solo, de madrugada en las hostiles y frías calles de Gotham, el joven de mirada vacía arrastraba los pies y reflexionaba sobre su vida, de lo diferente que pudo haber sido su futuro, de las posibilidades que algún momento tuvo para gozar de una vida exitosa, de las cosas que hizo y que dejó de hacer, del tipo de persona en el que estaba encaminado a convertirse, del extraño momento en donde la vida decidió ser una hija de perra con él.  
Ahora odiaba todo, a todos y a si mismo.  
Sin darse cuenta y caminando hasta casi el amanecer, sus piernas lo llevaron a un rio ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad.  
Al llegar y contemplar el imponente rio, salió del trance y tomó conciencia, se sorprendió de no haber sido asaltado por cualquier pandilla que pudo pasar por su lado. Gotham era una jungla llena de ratas y no eran precisamente los roedores.  
Con un suspiro y muy cansado, se las arregló para saltar la valla que delimitaba el pase peatonal con las afueras del río. Sentándose en el seco césped, casi amarillento, lanzó su maleta a donde cayera y sacó un empaque de galletas trituradas del bolsillo de sus jeans viejos.  
Se había convertido en un hombre amargado y solitario. Nunca volvió a tener amigos, ni volvió a hacer el amor con alguien más, se había olvidado de disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas que ofrece la vida, de los momentos cotidianos, del reír sin que nada importe, del dormir bien después de un largo día de trabajo.  
Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que él iniciaba una conversación, básicamente solo se comunicaba para tener que pagar un servicio, cobrar cheques o algo por el estilo. Y es que ya no podía confiar en nadie, su instinto era el siempre estar a la defensiva. Alguien lo traicionó, alguien que fue realmente importante en su vida.  
Poco a poco el sol se adueñó del cielo.  
Entonces se dio cuenta que odiaba el sol, sus pensamientos autodestructivos regresaron, odiaba la idea de ver un nuevo amanecer.


End file.
